Momentos
by Swei
Summary: Drabbles OiKage


**Momentos**

 _Hey~ hola. Estos son unos drabbles que ya había subido a mi abandonada cuenta de Amor Yaoi~ es el primer OiKage que escribí, pero decidí subirlo apenas. Sin más, espero que les gusten._

* * *

El primer año de su noviazgo, Kageyama insistió en que Oikawa estuviera debajo esa noche. Tuvo que hacer de todo, pero al final terminó cediendo. Jamás admitiría lo mucho que había detestado aquello.

* * *

—Oikawa-san, enséñeme a. . .

 _—No_

El castaño siempre responde de la misma forma sin detenerse a escuchar el resto de la frase. No le interesa de qué se trata, o cuántas ganas tenga de aprender su pequeño amante. Kageyama, por otra parte, insiste todos los días, porque siempre quiere aprender algo. Oikawa nunca le responde y él termina reclamándole enojado. Quizás dejaría de hacerlo si supiera lo mucho que enloquece al mayor verlo molesto.

* * *

Verlo del otro lado de la red siempre le resulta extraño. Es su último año y, por una sola vez, le gustaría jugar en el mismo lado, a pesar de que los dos sean armadores y ninguno quiera perder su puesto. Hoy, sin embargo, será imposible. La situación es tensa: Seijo está en match point, es un rally y Kageyama en lo que menos piensa es en su castaño novio. Esta vez son enemigos y su mirada dice que planea vencerlo.

Se limita a sonreír de forma engreída, le gusta que el menor ponga esa cara. Eleva el balón. . . salta. . . lo golpea con fuerza en un servicio ofensivo.

Nishinoya no la ha salvado.

Seijo ha ganado el tercer set.

Oikawa no duda en voltear a verlo de manera altiva, con unos ojos que demuestran lo mucho que disfruta verlo perdiendo.

Y es que no importa cuánto ame a Kageyama o qué tanto desee estar de su lado, una parte de sí siempre querrá destruirlo.

* * *

A Oikawa Tooru le gusta el pan de leche. No es dulce, pero el sabor es agradable. Kageyama nunca ha comprendido por qué lo come tanto, y preguntarlo directamente nunca ha sido una opción.

Muy en el fondo, cree que le presta demasiada atención a ese maldito pan. Lo ha demostrado. Y es que al ponerle uno enfrente cuando se ha decidido a besarlo, el muy bastardo ha preferido el estúpido pan.

Es vergonzoso, pero sus celos comienzan a crecer.

* * *

Está en secundaria, jugando. Desde las gradas siente la mirada insistente de su kouhai. Ha aprendido a identificarla porque es mucho más intensa que la de las chicas.

No necesita voltear para imaginar su expresión completamente seria, sus ojos negros que se niegan a pestañear, su ceño fruncido, el puchero de sus labios, la piel de su rostro, blanca y con la promesa de ser bastante tersa. . .

Sí, es cierto. Kageyama Tobio no es el único que observa.

* * *

Jamás podrá olvidar la primera vez que hizo el amor con su senpai. Sus palabras fueron dulces y sus acciones lentas. Nunca se había sentido de semejante forma, nunca lo había tratado con tanta suavidad. . .

En secreto, le gusta hacerlo con Oikawa. Quizás ese es el motivo detrás de que lo esté desnudando en el vestidor.

* * *

Hajime Iwaizumi no comprende a su amigo de la infancia, mucho menos la relación que tiene con Kageyama.

Oikawa jura una y otra vez que desprecia al pelinegro. . . así que espera que los besos que le da al menor sean formas de expresar su odio.

* * *

No hay momento en que el mayor no se esté burlando de él.

Sinceramente, le irrita, le fastidia y le pone los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, todo comienza con un insulto y termina con un beso. Kageyama ha comenzado a considerar el hecho de que, tal vez, sea masoquista.

* * *

Cada que hacen el amor, Kageyama pone caras muy interesantes. A veces Oikawa desearía fotografiarlas y ponerlas como fondo en su celular.

No obstante, todas las mañanas se olvida se aquello cuando Tobio – todavía medio adormilado –, toma su móvil para ver la hora.

* * *

Todos vieron a Kageyama irse con Oikawa el día anterior.

Esta mañana, Hinata le ha preguntado el motivo de que tenga varios puntos rojos en el cuello.

—Son. . . mosquitos —. Se ha justificado

—¡Mosquitos! Oh, ya veo. . .

Muy tarde ambos se han dado cuenta de que los mosquitos se reproducen en temporada de lluvia. . . y que están en pleno verano.

* * *

Su primera cita fue un desastre. Kageyama terminó irritado, molesto, lleno de helado y decidido a darse por vencido en su intento de salir con Tooru. Piensa que aquello no puede funcionar de ninguna forma.

Sin embargo, dos días después al llegar a casa, ha encontrado una fotografía bajo su puerta. En ella están ambos y Oikawa sonríe sinceramente. . . algo le dice que vale la pena intentarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Oikawa tiene que admitir que lo suyo no es cuidar personas. La avena se le ha quemado, olvidó poner la calefacción, dejó la ventana abierta y no encuentra el termómetro.

Afuera llueve, el frío es inclemente. . . pero Kageyama no se queja, disfruta tener a su novio cerca, intentando con él cosas que para los demás serían impensables.

* * *

Las chicas lo rodean siempre, lo apoyan desde las tribunas y este partido no es la excepción.

Todas gritan su nombre, se exaltan. Él voltea para saludarlas animadamente y agradecer por el apoyo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa cambia.

De entre todos reconoce esa sudadera, los lentes oscuros, la gorra con la palabra "Hollywood". . . pero sobre todo ese puchero fastidiado y molesto. Vaya que es raro, seguramente han de ser imaginaciones suyas, Tobio había dicho que no quería ir a verlo jugar.

* * *

Kageyama siempre ha sido malo para expresar sus sentimientos. Tanto que hasta Hinata se lo ha dicho varias veces.

Oikawa lo sabe de sobra, así que desde que se confesó, ve todas las noches la grabación en su celular.

* * *

Se ha corrido el rumor de que el deseado Oikawa Tooru tiene novia. Las chicas han empezado a especular; debe de tratarse de una chica excesivamente bella para salir con él.

—Tiene el cabello negro, un mal carácter, una mirada que da miedo, su sonrisa es horrible, se queja por todo, amenaza con golpearme todo el tiempo, es dos años menor que yo y es bastante idiota —. Explica con una sonrisa —. Sin embargo, es inútilmente lindo~

Y todas, en ese momento, desean que se haya confundido de género al decir la última palabra.

* * *

Suele pasar que cuando Tooru se levanta ya de mañana y ve a su lindo kouhai dormir luego de haberle hecho el amor, no puede evitar sentirse inseguro.

Si Kageyama recordara a Hinata. . . ¿Lo dejaría?

Sus labios dicen que no.

* * *

A veces Kageyama piensa. Se levanta a media noche o incluso más tarde, removiéndose entre los brazos de Oikawa, su ahora novio de hace ya algunos años. Lo ve dormir y de vez en cuando, mientras el castaño duerme, se inclina para besarlo como la primera vez.

El mayor cree que no recuerda a Hinata. Fue por eso que le abrió las puertas de su casa. Él, por otra parte, se pregunta qué pasaría si le dijera que nunca lo ha olvidado.

* * *

Sintió un dejâ vû, aunque de manera inversa. La lluvia golpeaba sus ventanas y Kageyama no regresaba. Estaba demorando más de lo usual.

Luego de algunas horas, la puerta se abrió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se miraron. El rostro serio del menor no escondía nada, pero no podía dejar de pensar que hacía algunos años, cierto pequeñito de cabello anaranjado había visto la misma escena, mientras él esperaba afuera.

* * *

La última vez que vio a Hinata no pudo hablarle.

Lo observó pasar del otro lado de la calle, animado y dando brincos mientras hablaba por el móvil. Se veía feliz, más que cuando había estado con él.

Sólo entonces no se arrepentía. Sabía que había sido lo mejor fingir amnesia.

* * *

Han pasado poco más de siete años desde que comenzaron a salir. Su corazón late, no sabe si es porque desearía estar en la cancha. De cualquier forma, él no es un genio para aspirar a ese sitio. No hace mucho, comenzó a asumirlo y dejó de quejarse. Ahora tiene cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.

Aferra con fuerza la cajita negra como el cabello de su novio. Están a un punto de ganar y nunca se había encontrado tan nervioso.

El partido ha terminado. La selección nacional ha pasado a las finales.

Oikawa se acerca entre el tumulto que va a felicitar a los finalistas. Contempla el hermoso ceño fruncido de su armador favorito mientras se acerca.

No median palabras.

Con una sonrisa, el castaño abre la caja. . . adentro descansa un anillo.

El pelinegro se ha sorprendido, pero no grita ni se exalta. Lo mira a los ojos. Luego, asiente.

Es hora de dar el siguiente paso.


End file.
